


The Unbearable Lightness of Being… Hordak

by IronMorganVane



Series: Epilogue [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Light-Hearted, Other, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronMorganVane/pseuds/IronMorganVane
Summary: Frosta started to have a special obsession with Hordak.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Epilogue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843057
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Unbearable Lightness of Being… Hordak

**Author's Note:**

> I have intended to do a series of small stories on how different characters started to see Hordak in a new light. The first one is... Frosta.
> 
> Please let me know if there is something I can do to make it better. I still don't have a beta reader so I right have some grammatical mistakes, feel free to point them out.

The first time she noticed it, she was in Salineas checking that the clones were transferred safely from the camp on the Frozen kingdom to the camp located in Salineas. Frosta wanted to know how would it feel to be really close (physically) to Lord Hordak or just Hordak as he was calling himself now. She knew he was tall, but wanted to know HOW tall if she was standing beside him, because you know she was getting taller by the day. In all honesty, she just wanted to know what would it feel to be close to the person that got all of Etheria trembling in fear for so long... but she was not ready to accept that. 

She knew that Entrapta was around the height of Glimmer, so that was a good way to make a comparison; however, Entrapta was always walking and standing beside him on her hair and Glimmer, well, just as the rest of the princesses, were not really placing themselves anywhere near him, making that type of comparison more difficult.

That day she had made up her mind and got as close as she could to Hordak, but without him noticing what was her real purpose. She stalked him and didn’t really find any openings. He was never really alone, but as Entrapta was always close to him things could get easier, but at the same time maybe she would notice it and as she had no mouth control, she would spit everything out.

At a certain point, Hordak was checking some plans and the only person close to him was Entrapta, but she was really not paying attention to him as she was working on a robot that was close to her. Frosta decided that was the time to get closer, so she did. She went and ask Entrapta what was she doing and slowly walked towards Hordak, that was still checking his blueprints. And then, she noticed it…. Or her nose noticed it. This smell, sweet and warm… like a baby. Wait a minute, was Hordak smelling like baby powder or soap?? At the same time, Entrapta got close to her to show her what was she doing to a robot and how she was going to use it, and she was just as excited as every time she was talking about robots and tech. So, Frosta let it go and got the idea it was Entrapta who smelled like that. At the end, she was not really able to put herself really close to him as he started talking to other people and moved far away from her.

The next time she smelled it, they were in Bright Moon bringing supplies and food to the clone camp set there. She decided to get closer to Hordak as only Wrong Hordak was close to him. In her mind, Hordak appeared taller than Wrong Hordak, or maybe it was that the latter appeared to be slouching. There were out in the garden just outside the castle. Frosta started to walk, making sure they didn’t check that she was getting closer to them on purpose by looking at the flowers and saying ‘aaahhh and ooooohs”. She could feel Hordak’s eyes on her, but she made sure to make him believe she was not there because of him. She got closer and closer… and there it was again, that smell… baby powder or soap. This time, she was almost sure it was him, but Hordak smelling like a baby??? The idea was ridiculous. But again, he was not alone and Wrong Hordak was close and he was the kind of person/clone that would do that kind of thing… and as he was also close to Entrapta, maybe they were both using the same thing??

They left the garden in a hurry, and they kept talking about things Frosta didn’t really care. But she got more and more suspicious, this time not only about Hordak’s height, but also, his smell. She had decided, she was going to follow him to Dryll and there, she was to uncover the truth!! But first, she needed to find Entrapta.

She found her inside the war room, talking with Glimmer and Bow.

Hello Entrapta, Glimmer and Bow!! How is it going? – Frosta said, with an awkwardly weird voice.

\- Hey Frosta! – Bow replied.  
\- We already said hi not long ago!! Are you ok?  
\- Hi!! – Entrapta also replied.  
\- Entrapta! - Frosta moved fast and took Entrapta’s hand in hers, which made Entrapta froze, with eyes wide open. – You once said I could visit Dryll, and I think it is the best time as now I have time and things in Salineas are going smooth and want to see your castle. Is Hordak going too?? I think I need to meet more places and kingdoms, you know as the regent of the Kingdom of Snows – Frosta talked really fast, smiling and giving Entrapta no time to think about her answer. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other and shrugged.  
\- I guess this time is as good as any other time – Entrapta replied touching her chin with a tendril of her hair looking like a hand. – Yes, you can come with us. I am sure Hordak will have no problem with you going there! Wrong Hordak will be happy too!!  
\- So, it is settled!!! – Frosta shouted and sounded way more excited than normal. In her own mind, she thought about the word “Success” and smiled to herself. – I’ll get my stuff sorted!!!

Frosta ran out of the room hoping and humming happily, leaving the rest of the people in the war room baffled, as they didn’t think she wanted to go to Dryll so badly.

Frosta had to stay at the back of the vehicle that took them to Dryll. Unfortunately for her, Hordak, Wrong Hordak and Entrapta were in the front, according to them to make sure everything was secured and uneventful. After all, they had an important guest with them. Frosta noticed that when Entrapta told Hordak about her coming with them, he side-eyed her from where he was standing… maybe he didn’t like the idea. None really knew what was Entrapta and Hordak's deal, some said neither did they, but he spent a lot of time with Entrapta and she seemed to be happy around him. But maybe he was using her, or that’s what she heard. Coming along was also a good idea to watch their relationship up close and to punch him in the face if he dared to treat Entrapta badly.

She was immersed in her thoughts when she felt that the vehicle stopped and she started to hear more and more people talking. Entrapta opened the door and helped Frosta down.

\- Welcome to Dryll!!! Feel at home! – Entrapta said with a big smile on her face.

Frosta smiled back at Entrapta, who started to tell her everything about the castle and that she had to be careful on where she was standing as there were a lot of traps, and a lot of other words that Frosta stopped listening, to be honest. She was only interested in watching how Hordak was getting away to First ones knows where. Frosta went inside the castle, and to her surprise, she found it pleasant. Not so many flowers, or glittering stuff like in Plumeria or Bright Moon, which were too full with stuff everywhere. The Crypto Castle had a sense of darkness and sobriety that she liked and frankly, quite enjoyed. She forgot the reason for her visit to the castle for a while and she was having fun with Entrapta, who was showing how her traps worked and what they did. It got funnier when Wrong Hordak got close and started saying how he fell in some of the traps and how they had to help him. Hours passed and then the mealtime came. Frosta knew that Entrapta only ate tiny food and sparkling beverages, but she didn’t know that that was what they were going to offer. She was starving, but didn’t want to appear as a savage, after all, she was royalty. Hordak was sitting at the other side of the table, so another failed attempt for her. He ate so little, which also helped her to make up her mind to also eat less than what her hunger was asking for.

The day went on, and soon night fell. By the end of the day, Frosta didn’t really have any luck, as not even when she was visiting their lab, Hordak got near her. She did notice, however, that he was giving her some glances but nothing too worrying. However, she found something that maybe the rest of the princesses didn’t know. Before being taken to her room for the night, Wrong Hordak said to her that Entrapta and Hordak were going to stay a bit longer in their lab before going to their room … she heard it clearly… their ROOM, not ROOMS!! This was going to be such a gossip!!! She knew something the rest of the princesses didn’t… normally it was the other way around! She smiled inside and nodded, saying good night to the clone. A bit after he left, she realized she didn’t pay attention to how he smelled and was annoyed at her own self. Also, she was starting to think that her “curiosity” had become “obsession”, but she left that thought to drown.

She tried to sleep, but realized it was not going to happen. She was hungry, way more than hungry. She could eat a full Bundas cow, if someone offered. She knew it was late, so she decided to go to the kitchen on her own. She got a datapad that showed her the way and also, Entrapta assured her that her traps were at the moment, turned off.

She kept her datapad with her, and started walking towards the kitchen. As it was already late, she didn’t want to wake up or annoy anyone, including the kitchen staff, she decided to go and take something to eat on her own. There must be something to eat, she thought, as she heard that as Entrapta had such a weird sleep pattern, her kitchen staff was always leaving food prepared for her to eat.

The journey to the kitchen was, to a certain degree, free of problems. She only had been scared by a small robot that was lurking from a corner and came to her while doing a screechy noise, making her scream just a little. Once inside the kitchen, she decided to look for food. She decided to put as little light as possible, just to make sure none noticed her nocturnal journey. There, she found different versions of small snacks placed on top of the table.

\- Excellent, more of these things. – Frosta murmured to herself- I will need a lot of them. I’m soooo hungry.

She looked around for a plate, as unlike the owner of that castle, she needed plates. She looked in the cupboards that she could reach first and found a lot of things, but no plates. She thought of using a pot, but she was royalty after all so certain degree of décor was needed. She looked at the top cupboards and grunted. She looked around for something to climb, but nothing appeared to be used for that. Damn her height.

-Great, I’ll have to step on the place where food is prepared… sounds like something a princess will do. - Frosta said to herself. 

She started to climb and was soon opening cupboard doors. First, second…. She opened the third door when she felt that the world was coming to an end, she walked a bit further than she should have, and gravity is a cruel master. She felt her body coming down and then, when she was expecting her head to reach the cold, hard floor, she was caught on unfamiliar hands. Her eyes were closed but she suddenly felt she was being held by someone and that smelled like baby soap, she almost choked. She opened her eyes just to find red eyes looking at her. Her eyes opened so big that even hurt.

\- So, princess Frosta, you are the reason for the late-night noise I heard. – Hodak's voice was deep but strangely, did not sound intimidating.

Frosta didn’t move, and couldn’t speak. It took her a bit, but her brain finally matched things with things and realized that her hypothesis was correct. The evil warlord, the one that tried to conquer Etheria, destroyed complete villages, was indeed, smelling like a baby. She couldn’t laugh, obviously, from her position the guy looked extra intimidating.

\- Oh, my apologies, princess. – Hordak stated, while helping Frosta to put her feet on the floor. – It was not my intention to get so close, but my reflexes are quite fast.

Was he apologizing for saving her?? Frosta thought and gave him a weird look, that maybe Hordak misunderstood.

\- I have noticed your continuous stare. I understand that for someone like me, forgiveness is impossible. But I can assure you, I have no desire for any position or any more war. – Hordak spoke, while a speechless Frosta just stared at him. Oh, I can also assure you that I would never dare to hurt princess Entrapta. I would rather die. – His eyes met the floor and his ears moved down. Frosta realized this and her first thought was how they were like Catra’s ears, and that what the speech was not saying, the ears were.

Frosta blinked, and her brain was able to formulate words and function again. Honestly, she was not bothered by any of the things he said. Entrapta was capable and old enough to know what she wanted, and after learning about Horde Prime and all the things that were done to clones, she kind of understood where he was coming from. The “unforgiven” part was kind of granted, but he had shown his willingness to change.

\- Lor… Hordak. – Frosta chocked a bit but then sighed and lowered her shoulders. – That is not the reason for my continuous stare. – She sighed again, and Hordak looked at her showing curiosity in his red eyes. – At the beginning, I only wanted to know how tall you were compared to me. It is stupid but since you attacked the Rebellion before Prime came, I kind of wanted to check on that. I don’t know why, don’t ask me. Then I saw a bunch of guys that looked like you and thought I had my opportunity. But honestly, we were always moving and never really had the chance as I was either escaping or throwing things at them. – Hordak let out a small laugh after this remark, and rapidly controlled himself - Then, I was never in charge of the whole “adopt a clone” thing, and later about how you smell and you know… here we are. – Frosta finished speaking with a forced smile and shrugged her shoulders.

It took a bit of time for Hordak to process things and finally, he started laughing, hard. He couldn’t stop for a bunch of seconds that in princess Frosta’s head, were like years. He regained composure, and placed both of his hands like in a prayer, in front of his mouth. He then adopted a full standing position, getting as straight as he could and spoke.

\- Is this position ok for you?? You can get as close as you need to compare our heights.

Frosta felt that her cheeks warm, and smiled at him. She first compared his height with hers and then she started to compare different parts of his body, like hands, feet, etc.

Outside of the kitchen, princess Entrapta was looking at the whole incident, while Emily was at her side

\- Look Emily!!! He is making new friends!! Fascinating! – Entrapta said in a whisper, while giving Emily a kind pat at the top.

Frosta left Dryll the next morning after lunch. After that day, anyone speaking ill of Hordak got a bit of her mind.

Later that day, Entrapta and Hordak were working at their lab. At some point, Hordak remembered something and he suddenly stopped his work.

\- Wait a minute, the way I smell? – Hordak started sniffling at his arms and basically everywhere he could while standing.

Entrapta noticed his strange behaviour and went to him, stopping her own work.

\- Hordak, is it everything ok?  
\- Yes, Entrapta. It’s just something princess Frosta said to me yesterday. I got caught up in her other remarks that I forgot about that. She said that she was somehow interested in the way I smelled. Is it so bad? – Hordak spoke, realizing for the first time that maybe, his alien body was giving away a strange odour.  
\- Ah, you don’t have to be worried about that. You don’t smell bad, in fact, I think its quite the opposite. – Entrapta spoke to him with her usual tone – It might be interesting because you smell like baby powder.  
\- Ah! Ok… Wait, I smell like what???? – Hordak asked Entrapta clearly distressed and confused.  
\- Baby powder. Yes. Well, after I learned about your health problems, I started noticing that your skin was suffering too so I decided to do an experiment and try different soaps and lotions to find which one was the best for you. After a while, and for my surprise, baby supplies were the ones best for you. – She spoke, looking at his eyes and with zero guilt.  
\- And you didn’t tell me this until now because?? – He started to raise his voice.  
\- I didn’t see the point. There is nothing wrong with that. – She said and left his side to keep working.

Hordak was left there, standing. Realizing that for only Prime knows how long he had been smelling like Etherian offspring. And the worst part, he had thought that the smell was pleasant. Maybe he had been mocked for that, or seen less and less of a leader. No, people from his Horde were not used to scented soaps. How many people were aware of this?? Termination of princess Frosta was now out the question, as she should have reached her destination by now. He just hoped Frosta was not the “gossipy” type and that she would not remember that part. He looked at Entrapta and gave her his “How dare you” look, but she didn’t pay attention to it and kept working and jumping around the lab using her hair.

Some days after, he received several packages from different places in Etheria, all of them full of different kinds of baby products. He held an internal scream, and his hands were places in really tight fists. He wanted to be back that old warlord and set fire on each of the kingdoms that dare to mock him.

\- Hey Hordak!! What do you have there…. Oh wow, so many gifts!! Hordak, you are making new friends!! – Entrapta said lovingly, while looking between the many boxes all over the floor, and Hordak.  
\- I don’t think they send them to me as a proof of friendship. – He spoke, grunting. He appeared quite angry.  
\- Do you want me to throw all of this to the bin for you? – Entrapta asked.  
\- NO! I will use them. The products are not guilty of anything. – He stated. – I am going to get a bigger box to put them all together.

Entrapta smiled and giggled. Whatever he was saying, this showed people were now getting comfortable enough to joke with him. She didn’t understand why, but that was something she had learned with time.


End file.
